tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Morthem Ahr
Morthem Ahr, usually simplified as Mortimer, is a sentient humanoid being constructed by the Daedric Prince of the Ancient Darkness and all that is repulsive, Namira. Originally created as a Daedric horror with a human soul, the surprisingly gentle creature was cast out of the Scuttling Void and left to survive in Tamriel's back alleys for over three centuries before lending his aid to the fellowship that battled the Golden March and Anax in 5E 7. Biography Mortimer's creation can be considered a direct result of the existence of Sheogorath's Flesh Atronachs. Namira, seeing the vile, repulsive creatures that had been constructed for the Mad God, became envious of their hideousness, and decided to create a similar creature of her own wretched design. To further root out what she considered an imperfection in the Flesh Atronachs' repulsiveness, she imbued her newly-made monstrosity with life by binding it to a human soul instead of a Daedric spirit, giving it human personality and thoughts in place of the mindless servitude of the Flesh Atronachs. Thus, Mortimer was brought into existence: a tall, hunched-over, monstrous being sewn together from Breton and Dunmer body parts, with impossibly sharp blades in place of fingers. His anatomy was so twisted, that his posture was more like that of an animal than that of a human. At some point, however, Namira grew bored of him, and in the early Fourth Era she cast him out of the Scuttling Void to roam Tamriel. However, despite of his kind and gentle nature, his sheer monstrous hideousness ensured that he was feared and shunned by virtually everyone. Therefore, he was forced to live and hide in the back alleys of Cyrodiil's cities, subsisting on nothing but stolen food and murdered stray animals. He survived like this for no less than three centuries, his unnatural body rendering him untouchable by natural death. Physical traits The most extraordinary trait about Mortimer is that he is not defined by a single body. At the core, he is a human soul, bound inside a specially made, spherical black Soul Gem roughly the size of a fist. This Soul Gem is bound to his body through the same ancient magic and technology that animates Dwemer Animunculi. It is inscribed with his name written in Daedric script. Because of this, Mortimer cannot truly die unless his Soul Gem is destroyed, and as such he can survive the destruction of his body - which he has, once. First body Mortimer's first body was a purposefully designed by Namira to appear as monstrous as possible. The entire body was patched together from a large number of Dunmer and Breton body parts, all stitched together into a patchwork of mismatched appendages. If he were to stand upright, he would have been well over seven feet tall, though he rarely did as his spine was set in a way that made him hunch over, meaning that he often moved in an animal-like manner. This could be considered a boon, however, as it meant he could also run on all fours, using his elongated limbs to move faster. A notable feature was the set of Daedric blades that took the place of his fingers; these were impossibly sharp and did not dull. They were displayed to be capable of cutting through solid rock. Mortimer's jaw could also unhinge, much like that of a snake, allowing him to devour large animals in mere moments. Furthermore, due to the mismatched nature of his body, his eyes were uneven and inflicted him with poor eyesight, although this was offset by extraordinary hearing. This body was incredibly strong - stronger than any mortal human - and highly agile. Because of the sheer hideousness of this body, Mortimer covered himself in linen wraps at all times to somewhat cover himself up. He also eventually took to wearing a cloak to hide his appearance even further. Second body Mortimer's second and current body is a Dwemer Animunculus. It has a humanoid shape, and stands merely five feet and four inches tall; nearly two feet shorter than his original body. Because the manufactory that constructed this body was partially defective, some parts are missing: it lacks the decorative mannequin face most Animunculi possess, leaving a blank plate and two photoreceptors in its place, and the mechanisms inside its torso are exposed due to the breasplate missing. Lacking any built-in weapons and having less raw strength and certainly far less agility than his original body, Mortimer's combat ability is severely limited in comparison to how it used to be, and he would therefore have to rely on more conventional fighting methods such as swordfighting, should he get involved in combat. Personality Entirely contrary to the horrifying monstrousness of his original body, Mortimer is a gentle, kindhearted being. He means no ill will to anyone who has not wronged him or those precious few people he considers friends, showing a high degree of understanding for those around him - even towards those he battles, such as Amzdel. However, he starkly believes that people are incapable of changing or developing their personality. Perhaps because of this, he considers betrayal to be an unforgivable wrong, worse even than murder. This is evident in how he treats Sulvis: he initially believed the latter to be his first friend, but when the elf fell in love with a Telepath called Ori and turned on the rest of the fellowship to rescue her from captivity, Mortimer took it incredibly personal and would have murdered the couple if not for intervention from Zakariah Odin-Ahhe, upon which he instead permanently branded Sulvis with a Meht-shaped scar on his cheek. In Mortimer's eyes, it was proof that Sulvis had always been a vile, treacherous snake; after all, if people are incapable of changing, as he believes, then Sulvis' betrayal meant that Sulvis had never been trustworthy. Seeing as Mortimer never grew up or lived among people, his sense of language is not entirely adequate. This manifests itself most notably in his archaic vocabulary and grammar, as well as his inability to understand metaphors and figures of speech. He takes everything he hears in a literal sense, which can lead to confusion on both sides of a conversation. Furthermore, he has picked up some odd manners of speech; for instance, he addresses most people as a Lord or a Lady, regardless of their actual social status, as he has the mistaken impression that these titles are merely a courteous way to address people.Category:New Imperia Category:Characters Category:Males